Aschgan
Aschgan - Znany jedynie z nicku gracz VRMMORPG. W grach używa nicku Aschgan, jest znany z tego, że szybko rozwija swoją postać, szybciej niż reszta. Często jednak w późniejszych etapach gry spada na niskie miejsca. Samodzielnie utworzył grę DSO, do której miał dostęp jako jedyny, zdobył tam dużą siłę i za pomocą hakerskich sztuczek zaczął przenosić swój avatar pomiędzy grami. Jednak lubi grać w gry, więc avatara Mrocznego Lorda '''używa tylko w przypadku spotkania denerwujących PK. Podczas pojedynków gra czysto, bez użycia sztuczek czy przedmiotów i mocy z innych gier. Są jednak sytuacje jak np. GM czy Admin próbuje pozabijać graczy, wtedy używa wszelkich sztuczek, aby owe jednostki trafiły do szpitala na oddział intensywnej opieki. Dopóki nie używa avatara '''Mrocznego Lorda, jego nick jest ukryty, czasem w tym miejscu pokazuje się "Simon". Aktualnie można go określić jako emeryta gier VRMMORPG, nie za bardzo chce mu się już grać, woli przebywać w prawdziwym świecie z pewną osobą... Mimo wszystko zdobył tytuł niepokonanego, którym się szczyci, jednak nawet próby wyzwania go na pojedynek nie szczególnie go przekonują do powrotu. Wygląd Real thumb|left|200px|Aschgan bez maski: Tak lubię placki, i co z tego? Nigdy nie pokazuje, albo nie ujawnia swojej osoby w prawdziwym świecie, spotkać go można tylko w grach. Natomiast w grach pod maską kryje twarz, która jak twierdzi, jest jego prawdziwą. Ma lekki zarost i włosy zaczesane do tyłu. Gry thumb|left|200px|Aschgan zmierza do kryjówki bossa W grach ma bardzo różne avatary, jednak avatar Mrocznego Lorda pozostaje ten sam. Jest to zakapturzony, lekko zgarbiony mężczyzna noszący maskę. Jest niezwykle zwinny, chodzą słuchy, że nigdy nikomu nie udało się go trafić chociaż raz. Wartoby wspomnieć, że jest także mistrzem kowalstwa (rozdał większość punktów w tej dziedzinie ) i może wykuwać niezwykle potężną broń, które zwiększają jego statystyki. Łowca Nagród thumb|left|200px|Aschgan pojedynkuje się z jakąś babcią Warto by wspomnieć, że Aschgan jest łowcą nagród, wykonuje wiele zleceń jak łapanie PK, zabijanie bossów, przetransportowywanie ludzi z miasta do miasta. Jednak wiele gildii dało za pokonanie go duże sumy pieniędzy rozsyłając listy gończe, przez to często napadają go mocni gracze, chętni pokonania go i odebrania nagrody. Przywódca Czarnych Wilków thumb|left|200px|Aschgan wraz z [[Kerolotem przypatrują się nowym rekrutom]] Aschgan założył także gildię Czarne Wilki. Współzałożycielem jest Kerolot, potężny wojownik, niezwykle groźny. Aschgan używa tej gildii do pozbywania się niewygodnych przeciwników z czołówek. Ataki gildii są świetnie zaplanowane i niespodziewane. Tymczasem nikt nie wie gdzie jest główna siedziba wilków, wielu myśli, że jest dobrze ukryta, a część uważa, iż nie mają. Przed DSO SAO W SAO Aschgan szybko podłapał podstawy i nauczył się jak używać swojego ulubionego stylu walki, czyli za pomocą długiej broni szybko uderzać i nie dawać podejść do siebie. Brał udział w niemal wszystkich atakach na bossa, ale nie na pierwszego i nie na Skull Reapera, gdyż nie zaproszono go. Wiele razy walczył z bossami samemu, gdyż nie miał szczęścia do dobrych partnerów, najczęściej szybko chcieli go zabić, żeby dostać nagrodę. Chwilę przed końcem gry popełnił samobójstwo, nikt nie wie w jaki sposób przeżył. ALO W ALO Aschgan grał tylko po to, aby sobie polatać. Wybrał rasę Salamander, jednak nie był wierny reszcie. Wolał raczej samotnie szwędać się po świecie. Nie chciało mu się grać w ALO, bo wiedział o zamierzeniu, gra miała być nie do przejścia, a bez znajomych nie chciałoby mu się grać. Praktycznie jedyne po co był w ALO to obmyślanie nowych trików w grach tego typu. Kiedyś przebił się przez barierę i dostał się do ukrytej konsoli, dzięki której sprawił, że nie zauważono przerośniętych statystyk Kirito i obecności Yui. DSO coś tu będzie Po DSO Jakieś wasze serie tu umieszczę, jeśli mi pozwolicie w nich wystąpić AO Kolejna gra autorstwa Aschgana, tym razem jednak pozwala w nią grać wszystkim ludziom. Jest administratorem i GM-em. Beta-Testerami tej gry byli jego przyjaciele i znajomi, którzy chcieli wziąć udział w tym projekcie. Dzięki stałemu nadzorowi, udało mu się stworzyć idealny system gry. Sam jednak nie zagrał, mimo to pokazywał się czasem chodząc po niebie, albo przechodząc przez ściany (w grze). IMFO Statystyki * HP: 0 * Tępo: 0 * Obrona: 0 * Drybling: 0 * Technika: 0 * Blok: 0 * Prędkość: 0 * Łapanie: 0 * Wytrzymałość: 0 * Celność: 0 Umiejętności Dodatkowe * Atak: E * Efektywność: E * Neutralność: G Relacje Relacje z Nati Relacje z Alex Relacje z Darią Relacje z Majką Relacje z Lisą Relacje z Adim Relacje z Thanvem Relacje ze Wściekłym Chomikiem Bitewnym Aschgan poznał wściekłego chomika bitewnego w dzieciństwie. Mieli wiele wspaniałych przygód, które nazywali, np. Podróż po krainie śmiercionośnego jabłka, czy Walka z potężnym polem kibla. Grali kiedyś w Tibię, ale udało im się zobaczyć niebo i serwer padł, więc nie pozwolili im już nigdy w to grać. Po wydarzeniu znanym jako Zemsta Kiełbasy Słodkokwaśnej, Aschgan nie widział już Wściekłego Chomika Bitewnego. Skille Aschgan ma niewiele umiejętności, ale za to są niezwykle pomocne, często używaną przez niego jest Alibis. * Alibis - Umiejętność pozwalająca błyksawicznie znaleść się kilka metrów dalej od poprzedniego miejsca * Invisibilia - Zdolność pozwalająca stać się na kilka minut niewidzialnym. Jednak po jednym ataku niewidzialność przestaje działać * Baros - Absorbuje energię z ataków przeciwników, aby później zaatakować ich tą samą mocą w postaci mrocznej energii wyglądającej jak czerwono-czarna kula * Sagaciter '''- Przez 2 minuty Aschgan za każdym razem trafia przeciwnika zarówno z dystansu jak i w walce wręcz, umiejętność się ładuje przez 10 minut * '''Sanam - Raz na 5 godzin odnawia całe HP Aschgana * Vestibulum - Pozwala na użycie Aschganowi 3 umiejętności przeciwnika * Exstinctor - Raz dziennie zwiększa poziom o jeden i przez następną godzinę kązdy cios wywołuje wybuch zadający tyle obrażeń ile zadaje Aschgan, zaś jemu samemu nic nie robią Broń thumb|right|Gladium Vacuo Aschgan walczy dwoma mieczami. W prawdziwym świecie trenował walkę mieczami, dlatego w grach nie używa kombinacji przygotowanych przez twórców, a sam uderzy dzięki czemu jego ruchy nie są ściśle określone według wzoru, który można rozgryźć. Dzierży dwa takie same miecz - Gladium Vacuo, każdy zwiększa zadawane obrażenia o 100 punktów na każdy poziom przeciwnika, którego uderza. Dodatkowo zwiększa pięciokrotnie szybkość, którą Aschgan praktycznie samą rozwijał, siłę minimalnie, aby mógł dobrze wykuwać broń, reszta poszła w zręczność. Warto by wspomnieć o Brassicam Malum (łac. zła kapusta), która jest maską Aschgana. Jej ukrytą zdolnością jest przyspieszanie myślenia. Powoduje to, że Aschgan błskawicznie przewiduje, w które miejsce przeciwnik chce uderzyć. W połączeniu z nadludzką szybkością, daje to Aschganowi wielką przewagę. Invisibilium Avia (łac.niewidzialna babcia) to płaszcz Aschgana. Raz na godzinę pozwala w dowolnym momencie stać się niewidzialnym. Ponadto gdy jest się niewidzialnym i trafi się przeciwnika w plecy, analogicznie do złodziejskiej umiejetności "Cios w plecy", obrażenia Ascghana mają dodatkowy bonus 1k6 za każdy jego poziom, a następnie wszystkie rosną trzykrotnie. Galeria Rex9.jpg|Aschgan zdejmuje maskę Rex7.jpg|Aschgan i Kerolot szykują się do walki Rex4.jpg|Aschgan wraz z Defaraq Rex2.jpg|Aschgan znajduje uczniów w grze Rex11.jpg|Co on wyprawia? Rozumiem pewne rzeczy, ale udowodnienie siły poprzez walkę nago?... Rex12.png|Chcesz mi zjeść córkę? Oszalałeś, nie pozwolę ci, najpierw zmierz się ze mną Rex13.jpg|No wiem, że zjadłem twoje 50 placków, no ale nie fochaj się, zrobię ci nowe Rex14.jpg|No widzisz jak to życie zaskakuje, w jednej chwili wróg okazuje się być przyjacielem Rex15.jpg|Teraz idę do kibla i na pewno ktoś taki jak ty mnie nie zatrzyma Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:DSO Kategoria:WOVO Kategoria:Nev-Rex